One More Day
by deliciae
Summary: [Yaoi] [SxYY] One-shot, songfic. Based on the song "One More Day" by Diamond Rio. After Yami leaves for the afterlife, Seto wishes for one more day to spend with his love. Please R&R. Thanks! ::Complete::


_deliciae_

_One More Day_ : one shot, songfic.

Song: _One More Day_ by Diamond Rio.

**deliciae:** Well, I have the newest chapter for AIA finished, but I have yet to get it uploaded. I am going to have exams next week, then it'll be Winter Break. Yay! I will have time to write. But now, Muse has infomed me that our parents have split up, which is going to make it a very _fun_ holiday. But enough about my turmoil, here is my newest fic.

Warnings: AU. OOC-ness. Some spoilers for the last episode (not sure if it is 100 correct, as I have only read translations of the final scene. Yaoi – boy x boy. Don't like, please leave.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Pairing: Seto x Yami (Yugi).

-- lyrics --  
:: dream ::

----------------

The moonlight cast shadows in the darkness of the bedroom, slipping past the closed shades. Each delicate beam cast its way across the tousled bed, and almost reached the lone occupant who was curled up in a large chair. The late hour nor the moonbeams mattered not to the youth. Hands covered his face, covering the teary blue-eyes while a sob slipped from his mouth. _It wasn't fair…_

He had woken because of a dream; a dream so filled with happiness that, if it were possible, he would've stayed asleep for eternity. But reality had to rear its ugly head, reminding the male of his obligations—his brother, his company, when he only wanted to be with his love once again. And it was there, in that dream, his lover had visited him.

Slowly, slender hands lowered from his tear-stained face, and he relaxed, his body giving way to exhaustion. And with that, the dream came back.

_-- Last night I had a crazy dream  
__A wish was granted just for me,  
__It could be for anything.  
__I didn't ask for money  
__Or a mansion in Malibu  
__I simply wished, for one more day with you --_

:: Seto sat at his desk typing, finishing the report for the day. It was late; no one else was in the corporate office, just the lonely CEO. Pausing momentarily, the teenage executive allowed his mind to drift, thinking back on the recent events. Yami, the King of Games, Pharaoh, Spirit—the very being that had captivated Seto was gone. It had happened like a flash, a knife to the heart, when Yugi called the final attack, the one that wiped the last life-points away from his other half. _If only I could wish you back for one more day…_Tears began to fill his eyes, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the very sign of weakness away.

_-- One more day  
__One more time  
__One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied.  
__But then again,  
__I know what it would do  
__Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you --_

In that exact moment, the office door creaked open. Seto glanced up immediately and sucked in a gasp. It was him… the crimson eyes, the knowing smile… Tears once again filled the blue eyes, yet this time no move was made to wipe them away. The name slipped from Seto's lips in a sob, "Yami…" And with that lone word, the hurt, grief, and agony that filled his heart spilled forth in a torrent of teardrops. The Gods had finally answered his Prayers, pleas, and demands, and it was too much for the CEO to handle.

_-- First thing I'd do, is pray for time to cry  
__Then I'd unplug the telephone  
__And keep the TV off  
__I'd hold you every second  
__Say a million I love you's  
__That's what I'd do with one more day with you_ --

Hours passed by, with Yami in Seto's hold. As soon as the tears had stopped, the taller duelist had taken the spirit into his arms and hadn't let go. Yami whispered gentle words, while the other whispered brokenly, "I love you, I'll never let you go."

In response, the crimson-eyed Pharaoh stated, "I know, and I love you too."

Seto seemed constantly to be in a state of shock. Words were whispered, as if anything louder would break whatever spell and reveal this to be just a dream. "I love you" continuously slipped from the blue-eyed Dragon Master, and Yami returned them with deep conviction.

_-- One more day  
__One more time  
__One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
__But then again  
__I know what it would do  
__Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you --_

Yet, as the night passed into day and back again to night, the moment that Seto was dreading came. "I must go…" the words struck Seto, and he felt his heart begin to bleed. "No… you can't leave… you promised…"

A soft chuckle came at the words, despite the whimpered and hurt tone. Gently Yami pressed his lips to his love's, and stated softly, "You know I'd never break a promise. I'll always be with you. In here." One lithe finger tapped over Seto's heart, confirming exactly where Yami meant.

"But you can't go…"

"I must…"

_-- Leave me wishing still for one more day --_

Seto closed his eyes, unwilling to see Yami leave. Again he felt the faintest touch of lips against his, and he fought to keep his eyes closed. The feeling of Yami disappeared, and a slight breeze caressed Seto's skin, causing Goosebumps to break out. The final words, echoed on that breeze, brought warmth to Seto's heart. ::

"I'll always be with you…"

But that did nothing to prevent Seto from wanting one more day with his beloved Pharaoh.

_-- Leave me wishing for one more day --_

---

Across town, a young girl sat up in her bed. Her firefighter gear lay out, ready in case of emergency, yet that wasn't what had awoken her. Quickly she grabbed a photo off the nearby stand, and hugged it tightly to her body. Tears seeped out from her eyes, and splashed on the straight-faced image forever captured on the other side of the glass. Another firefighter… her brother… "I wish I only had one more day… with you."

-----------------

**deliciae:** Now, I know the ending doesn't go with the story line, but I had to add it. It's a daily feeling, and the female represented is my dear Muse, with our brother's photo. This is supposed to be a fic meant for her, for her birthday, that's why I tied it in. Anyways, I just had to get this out of my system, since I am depressed about my parents. But as for my other fics, AIA will have a new chapter within the next couple weeks, but the other two (IRTY and FYA) I have no guarantee of when they'll be up, as they aren't even written yet. But I hope you, the readers, liked this. Don't forget to review, please.


End file.
